wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scarlet Monastery (original)
Human Undead |boss=High Inquisitor Whitemane |type= |level=29-45 |players=5 (10) |key= (Cathedral and Armory) }} The Scarlet Monastery is one of four strongholds of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade in the world, the others being the Scarlet Bastion in the ruins of Stratholme, and the towns of Hearthglen and Tyr's Hand. Located in the blighted forests of Tirisfal Glades, the Scarlet Monastery was once a cathedral to the Light, now taken over by fanatical zealots. The Monastery can be found northeast of the Undercity, near Lordaeron's northern coast. The Scarlet Monastery is a complex of four instanced dungeons for both Horde and Alliance characters. Recommended character levels are about 29-45 for a group of five. The Monastery is actually made up of four small instanced "wings", each of which should take about one hour to complete. Here is a list of the mobs found in Scarlet Monastery: Scarlet Monastery Mobs History :The Monastery was once a proud bastion of Lordaeron's priesthood - a center for learning and enlightenment. With the rise of the undead Scourge during the Third War, the peaceful Monastery was converted into a stronghold of the fanatical Scarlet Crusade. The Crusaders are intolerant of all non-human races, regardless of alliance or affiliation. They believe that any and all outsiders are potential carriers of the undead plague - and must be destroyed. Reports indicate that adventurers who enter the monastery are forced to contend with Scarlet Commander Mograine - who commands a large garrison of fanatically devoted warriors. However, the monastery's true master is High Inquisitor Whitemane - a fearsome priestess who possesses the ability to resurrect fallen warriors to do battle in her name. The Monastery's Hall of Champions has a collection of large statues of the order's most praised heroes: * Arellas Fireleaf * Barean Westwind * Dorgar Stoenbrow * Fellari Swiftarrow * Ferren Marcus * Harthal Truesight * Holia Sunshield * Invar One-Arm * Orman of Stromgarde * Valea Twinblades * Yana Bloodspear Geography Maps * http://www.atlasmod.com/Maps/ScarletMonastery.jpg Sub Regions Quest guide thumb|Scarlet Monastery location on the map of Tirisfal Glades. Wings thumb|The Cathedral of the Scarlet Monastery The Graveyard Since it's an entirely optional part of the instance, many players choose to skip it. Nevertheless, the graveyard, which can be entered through the left entrance, offers some nice items from the undead Azshir the Sleepless, the Fallen Champion and Ironspine, who unfortunately are very rare spawns. Interrogator Vishas and Bloodmage Thalnos however are always there for players seeking a quick instance run for "warming up". The Library Before entering the Cathedral or the Armory, players will have to fight their way through the Library behind the right entrance. Its final boss, Arcanist Doan, guards a box behind him which contains which is required to continue to the next two wings. However, rogues with a lock picking skill can pick the lock instead. Dungeon Denizens: "The Soldiers" *Scarlet Gallant - Melee, uses Crusader Strike and Hammer of Justice *Scarlet Beastmaster - casts Shoot and Exploding Shot (a fire damage shot that damages the enemy and any enemies standing near the target). Has a Scarlet Tracking Hound following him or her. "The Priesthood" *Scarlet Chaplain* - casts Inner Fire, Renew and Power Word: Shield. Kill these quickly. *Scarlet Adept - casts Holy Smite and Heal *Scarlet Monk* - casts Thrash (allows the caster to get an additional attack) and Kick. "The Wizards" *Scarlet Diviner - casts Fireball and Mana Burn Bosses: *Houndmaster Loksey *Arcanist Doan The Armory The Armory wing (second entrance from the right) is a challenging one: Lots of humanoids guard the way to Herod, the Scarlet Champion, and any mistake may cause the group to wipe. Pay attention to runners, and be sure to bring along or a rogue to unlock Herod's chamber. The mobs here are almost completely different from that in Library. Entrance: *Scarlet Soldier - melee type, uses Improved Blocking *Scarlet Conjuror - caster, uses Fireball and comes with a Fire Elemental pet Footman's armory new mobs: *Scarlet Protector - heavy armor, uses Devotion Aura and Holy Light *Scarlet Guardsman - melee type with Defensive Stance, uses Disarm occasionally *Scarlet Evoker - Uses Fireball, Flamestrike, and Fire Shield mainly Crusader's armory new mobs: *Scarlet Defender* - melee type with Defensive Stance, uses Improved Blocking and Shield Bash *Scarlet Myrmidon* - melee type, hits hard and will enrage at low HP Boss: *Herod, the Scarlet Champion The Cathedral The second entrance from the left takes players to the Cathedral, which is another challenging instance: Both the way to and the inside of the Cathedral must be cleared with care, since fleeing humanoids can easily pull lots of other mob groups. Before engaging the final bosses, High Inquisitor Whitemane and Scarlet Commander Mograine, all of the Cathedral's interior must be cleared of any other enemies, or they will come to their aid. When you kill Mograine, Whitemane will come through previously locked doors and resurrect Mograine, so you'll need to kill him again. Remember to bring (or a rogue) to open the Cathedral's gates. For some classes the Cathedral is soloable, starting at around level 50. It is a particularly valuable training ground for Hunters, since they can learn much about double mob pulling and trapping here. Enemies: * Scarlet Centurion - Melee type, hits quite hard, uses Battle Shout * Scarlet Sorcerer - Caster, uses Blizzard, Frostbolt, and Slow mainly * Scarlet Wizard - Their spells are relatively weak, and the mobs have the low armor customary of mages. If it is necessary to engage both a Wizard and Centurion/Myrmidon/Champion (melee) at once, tank the damage from the melee mob and kill the Wizard first. Try not to gather around these guys since they use Fire Shield and will spam Arcane Explosion if several party members are close to them. * Scarlet Champion - A fairly minimal threat one on one, if you have good armor. However in numbers these can be dangerous, especially if accompanied by an Abbot who can heal them. Try taking them out quickly, preferably after the healers and casters since their holy strike is quite a pain. * Scarlet Abbot - Priority target that has Inner Fire. Focus fire and kill these as soon as you see them, before any other mobs. Interrupt their spells if you can, and use any mana drain spells available to prevent them from healing themselves using renew and heal while attacking them. At least one good thing about them is they don't run, but enrage at low HP instead. * In addition, library and armory mobs marked with asterisk (*) above will also be encountered in cathedral Bosses: *High Inquisitor Fairbanks *Scarlet Commander Mograine *High Inquisitor Whitemane Loot Loot updated for Patch 2.3.0. Loot: The Graveyard Non-boss Rare Elites Special boss like mobs you won't find *Scorn (Spawned after killing Bloodmage Thalnos, Scourge Invasion summer 2006 event only) ** ** ** *Headless Horseman (Hallow's End only) ** ** Loot: The Library *note - new in Patch 2.3.0! Loot: The Armory Loot: The Cathedral Bind On Equip "Superior Loot" * * Set * * * * * * Quests that involves killing in this instance * Alliance-Thott * Horde-Thott Resources * Fadeleaf * Goldthorn * Grave Moss * Kingsblood * Liferoot Dungeon Denizens * Fire elementals * Forsaken * Ghosts (one, at least) * Humans * Hyenas * Rabbits * Rats * Shades * Skeletons (one, at least) * Wraiths * Zombies Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Also known as SM * allakhazam's guide to Scarlet Monastery * If a player enters the instance with , all the mobs bow before him. * Due to this being in the heart of Horde territory, many Alliance tend to become targets of PKers when trying to summon other party members. * Much gold can be farmed here. *You can also farm this area for a lot of gold levels 50-60, past then the outlands generally offer more gold. *You can also do experiance runs up until around level 45 but after then you get too little to warrant the time taken. Due to the large number of low level blues, SM has become a very favorite dungeon for low level players. At around level 35, people begin to really get into raiding and getting gear. A lot of high levels also solo SM in order to get all the blues, silk cloth etc to sell. SM is a great source of money for high levels, but after The Burning Crusade theres a lot better ways to make money in WoW. External links Category:Instances Category:Tirisfal Glades Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Monastery Category:Temples Category:Crypts Category:Guides